A Heart of Flames censored bits
by WhiteRoseBornFromShadows
Summary: The cut out part, or perhaps parts, of A Heart of Flames which are not suitable for the 'Teen' rating. Could stand alone as smut snippets but would probably make more sense to A Heart of Flames readers.


Wolfram found himself placed on the black, rose petal covered bed he had seen earlier, but before he could wonder how he had gotten there Yuri was kissing his way down his neck to the opened collar of his skirt. Love bites were placed on several points of his neck causing a certain reaction in his lower half; however Yuri never went any lower than his collarbone, leaving Wolfram full clothed.

"Yuuurrriii!" Wolfram was moaning partially from the pleasure of the bites and partially from frustration. "Mooorrreee!"

To Wolframs immense frustration Yuri lifted his head to look at him. During the respite from mind fogging pleasure, Wolfram noticed their position; him on the bed with his legs spread and Yuri kneeling in between with his elbows either side of Wolframs head to hold him up. Wolfram couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed, he wanted this too badly.

"I've never done this before Wolf; I don't want to hurt you." Wolfram was surprised to say the least; Yuri was doing a pretty good job for his first time. "I want you to enjoy it too and right now I'm not sure you would."

Yuri's eyes were shining with love and concern, which is what encouraged Wolfram to speak up. "I'm not a virgin Yuri. I had a lover once before, many years before I met you." Yuri's eyebrows had furrowed, he obviously didn't like the idea of being second choice. Wolfram took a deep breath and pushed any lingering sadness aside. "It was an arranged marriage for political purposes and in the beginning I hated him, it was months before my mother could even get me to talk to him. When the war started and I had to stay behind he kept me company, he was the last of the Von Krimge family so he too was kept away from war while his friends were dying. He was a skilled warrior and tactician who could give Conrad a run for his money so it wasn't like he was useless in battle. The only reason he stayed is because he was valuable. I could relate. We became friends, at the time I thought I loved him because I had decided that I didn't mind marrying him. Now I realise that it was just an attachment to my only real friend. I only slept with him once and after that night he left and I never saw him again. I got over it eventually but even now I miss talking with him but I _want _to marry you, the feelings are different; more intense. If you were to leave me, I wouldn't just mourn you, I would kill myself because I couldn't live without you."

Yuri just stared down at him speechless for a moment. "I would never do that. I would never force you into anything."

"I know and that's why I love you; that is why I want to marry you. My point was that I've done this before and he wasn't particularly gentle but I know you will be. I trust you." Wolfram lifted his hand to Yuri's cheek and placed it there softly as a form of reassurance.

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

Yuri reached out shaking hands to unfasten the buttons on Wolframs coat and shirt before pushing the garments from Wolfram's frail looking shoulder. Kissing a path down from the blonde's collar bone, Yuri locked his lips around a nipple that was pert against the cool autumn air. Wolfram was failing to stifle little moans and squeaks when Yuri's teeth came into the equation. Once the flesh was satisfyingly red the talented tongue moved over to the other side while a pair of fingers took up the original position. With both nipples being played with Wolfram's moans were becoming louder and the thing pressing against Yuri's leg was getting harder. Deeming both nipples to be thoroughly abused Yuri's mouth continued down, leaving more bites on the pale skin of Wolfram's chest and flat stomach.

For a warrior Wolfram's body held surprisingly little muscle, he was thin and lithe but there was an almost frail quality to his body that made Yuri just want to protect him from the world.

The blonde puddle of goo had managed to restore enough presence of mind to start tugging weakly on Yuri's own shirt. About a year ago Yuri had stopped wearing what he called a gakuren and instead begun to wear tight fitted black pants with black leather boots that reached just below his knee. For everyday he just wore a simple white shirt that tied at the top (worn untied) but for official occasions he would don a black military style jacket with silver accents. Also Yuri was now powerful enough to keep the maken in it's true form the whole time he carried it which made him look pretty damn badass, and sexy in Wolfram's opinion.

Right now the pullover shirt was annoying Wolfram, but he supposed it would have been worse if Yuri had been wearing his jacket too. Finally the skirt came off and Yuri lifted his lips from Wolframs skin for a moment to do so. While Wolfram was preoccupied with his shirt the Maoh had undone the blonde's pants and pushed them down along with his underwear. Wolfram only noticed this fact when his painful erection received a small lick.

Pleasure jolted up Wolfram's spine; he may have had sex before but not like this. Yuri was doing everything for him and disregarding his own pleasure for the moment; _he_ hadn't done that, with that man it was all selfish pleasure.

Yuri was gently spreading Wolfram's legs wider and was reaching behind him to his entrance. Running his fingers around the edge caused tremors of anticipation to run through Wolfram's body. The young king glanced up before going any further, not wanting to push his precious lover into anything. Wolfram could barely muster a glare but in his current state but Yuri read it loud and clear _'stop and I will burn you'_. Lying on his stomach so that his face was near Wolframs entrance, Yuri began to prepare him with his tongue. The blonde prince was a writhing mess of moans at this point; his body couldn't take much more.  
"Yu..._ah_…ri_...oh_...hur..._ugh_…ry!"

The double black king took the hint and removed his tongue. One finger was inserted and Wolfram tensed a little but no pain registered on his face so Yuri continued, moving the finger in and out and bending it to find a certain spot. When it was found Wolfram shivered in pleasure and Yuri took that as his cue to insert the second finger. This time Wolfram twitched slightly in discomfort but quickly relaxed. Yuri scissored his fingers to stretch Wolfram as much as he could before adding a third finger. Wolfram groaned a little but otherwise made no indication of being in pain, he was moaning again when the intruding fingers brushed against his prostate as Yuri stretched him.

While contemplating using a fourth finger Wolfram regained enough substance to scream out "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" His body had had enough; he wouldn't be able to hold out if Yuri took much longer.

Seemingly with some reluctance Yuri unfastened his pants and slipped his erection out. He lined up with Wolframs wet, twitching entrance and force his tip inside. Wolfram's body froze up and he let out a small whimper of pain. Yuri looked up at his face and was met by teary green eyes. Breathing in and out deeply for a few minutes Wolfram forced his body to relax while Yuri was straining to remain still. He was stroking his fingers in soft circles where they rested on Wolfram's hips, in an attempt to soothe his lovers pain as best he could. Wolfram nodded slowly at his lover to continue and Yuri began pushing in again slowly. Wolfram's breathing was laboured and he was struggling to get used to having something so big suddenly shoved into his body. Yuri stopped moving again once he was all of the way inside and his fingers resumed their previous pattern, though with notably more pressure. When it seemed that Wolfram wasn't quite as in pain he pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Luckily for Wolfram, Yuri had hit directly on his prostate which instantly made him relax as any lingering pain was overridden by pleasure.

Yuri began thrusting in with far more speed and strength now, somehow managing to slam directly into Wolframs prostate every time, which meant that Wolfram was almost constantly blinded by white pleasure. It didn't last long after that; Wolfram couldn't stand that much pleasure coursing through his body so he came all over Yuri's chest. As his body was racked by his orgasm Wolframs hole was spasming around Yuri causing him to also release deep inside his lover.

The two flopped down side-by-side on the bed in a sweaty, satisfied, panting heap. Finally Yuri got his breathing under control and pulled the still trembling blonde into his arms; both drifting off into sleep. Wolfram knew his back would hurt in the morning and there would be bruises on his hips from Yuri's grip but right now he didn't care.


End file.
